Forbidden
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Clary wanted to go to an art school… too bad it's an all boy boarding school. Who do you think her roommate is going to be? Who is she going to live across the hall from? And more importantly how is she going to pull off being a guy? Read to find out… Clace/Malec/Sizzy… REVIEW! ! ! ! ! Rated T/M ...WAY on the border of being rated M in chapter 2
1. And the Change Begins…

**_Forbidden_**

**_I am sorry if there are mistakes but I am writing this on my iPod. This is also my first Mortal Instruments fic so I hope this is okay. _**

**_I'm not Cassie Clare so I own nothing._**

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

I was in Central Park by the lake with my drawing pencil and sketch pad in hand. I sat on the bench and started to create a rune. It's been a while since I actually came up with a new one. I felt someone's gaze on me and turned around.

I found two golden orbs staring at my pad from over my shoulder. The golden haired teenage boy looked at me, startled that he had been caught.

"You can see me?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion until I saw the runes etched into his skin. Shadowhunter.

I faintly nodded. He came around the bench and sat next to me.

"Are you practicing your runes there?"

"No, I'm creating one," I whispered so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. If I talked too loudly, people will think I'm talking to myself.

"Are you Clarissa Morgenstern? Valentine's daughter?" His beautiful eyes filled with wonder.

"You heard of me?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, please. Everyone in the Shadowhunting world knows who you are."

I smiled slightly and said, "Well, you know who I am. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Jace Lightwood."

I smiled a little wider and asked, "Do you know Isabelle and Alec Lightwood?"

"Um, yeah. I was adopted into their family seven years ago. How do you know them?"

"They are two of my best friends. They helped me bring down Valentine."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking up to us. I turned around to see my best friend, Isabelle "Izzy" Lightwood. "Hey, Clare, I see you met Jace."

I saw that she wasn't wearing any runes so I knew I could talk to her without people getting suspicious.

"Jace, leave, I need to talk to Clary," Izzy said rudely.

He rolled his eyes and winked at me as he walked away. I felt my face heat up. It's not my fault, that boy was gorgeous.

"Okay so I have exciting news," she squealed. "Alec and Magnus both got accepted into that new all boys art school. Did you know that 10% of that school is filled with Shadowhunters and Downworlders? Plus Alec and Magnus are roommates!"

"Wow, that's great Iz. Tell them I'm happy for them. They both tried so hard to get in there."

"Yeah, I sent in an application for you just for the fun of it and you got in!"

"What?! Izzy! That's an all boy school!" I can't believe she's doing this to me. What am I supposed to do? I glanced at my drawing of a rune and saw it titled, "cambio di sesso." That means–.

"Change of Sex? Is this a sex change rune?" she asked.

"Yeah, it lets everyone around you see you as the opposite sex."

"That means you can actually go to this school. Come on, let's go back to your place, but I need to stop by the Institute real quick." The Institute was right across the street so she was back in only a few minutes with a plastic bag in hand. "Let's go!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my house. I made sure that I grabbed my drawing utensils and sketch pad. She dragged me into my room and locked the door. "Quick! Where's your stele?!" She screamed. I slowly pointed to my dresser in shock and confusion.

She quickly drew the rune on my arm and stepped back to look at me. She grinned a wicked smile.

"You're actually really hot."

I looked in the mirror as she dug in the plastic bag she brought. She was right. I was hot! I still had red hair but it was a lot shorter, lighter, and gently tousled. I still had my bright green eyes and newly toned muscles. I took off the now tight blouse I was wearing to see that I also had a six pack. "Damn," I heard Izzy mutter.

I grabbed the wife beater and white plaid shirt she she was holding out. I got out of capris and snatched the skinny jeans and briefs she gave me. I dodged into my bathroom quickly and pulled down my panties, blushing at my new equipment. I pulled on the briefs and jeans before stepping out into my room. "Where did you get these?" I asked her.

"Oh, Alec has had these for a couple years. He prefers to wear black so he's never even touched these. Once I told him what was going on, he let me have the clothes and the converses," she explained, holding out the shoes. I grabbed them and slipped them on to stand in front of the mirror again. "If I didn't know it was you, I would so jump your bones right now."

I looked at her in shock and asked, "Izzy, have you been drinking today?"

"Yeah, I had a couple shots with Alec and Magnus before I left the house. But don't worry, I'm not going to try to hook up with you. Well, I can't make any promises. I haven't had sex in eight months. I'm getting needy."

I looked at her, disgusted, and asked, "Is Magnus having a party tonight?"

"Yeah, do you want to test your look out?"

"Sure, why not?"

**_Okay, so that was my attempt. Please leave a review letting me know how I did. I don't think I did really well but I would still like to know what you think. _**

**_REVIEW! ! ! ! !_**


	2. Let's Test This Out

**_Wow! Thank you soooooo much for the ten reviews on my first chapter of my first Mortal Instruments story J I guess you can say that this chapter has boy x boy action, but it's not a lemon scene. It's really just a heavy make-out scene between two guys…sort of…you'll see what I mean ;) and it gets _****really****_ intense…not exaggerating…_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Isabelle and I walked into Magnus' party with the music blaring and bodies writhing on the dance floor Magnus conjures up for every party. Once we walked in far enough, Magnus rushed to greet us with Alec hanging off his arm. "Hello, darling Isabelle, who is your attractive friend here?" Alec nudged him and gave his boyfriend a nasty glare. "Oh, relax, Alec, you know I only care about you.

Isabelle and I smiled at the adorable couple before she said, "Magnus, this is Clary!" He gave her a skeptical look.

He looked deep into my eyes his own yellow catlike eyes look even more intimidating up close. Finally, he exclaimed, "Oh my God, it _is _her. How did this happen?"

"Well Izzy applied me to that school you guys were accepted to and I create runes as I need them. If this ability senses a rune to create to come in handy, my hand automatically starts to draw it and it even names it. I looked down at the paper to see that I designed it and named it 'cambio di sesso.'" I could see the gears in their heads turning as they took this in.

The warlock engulfed me in a hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you in over a week, Clarissa. It's been awhile." I smiled at him and moved over to Alec to hug him also. I haven't seen him in over a week also because he has been hanging out with Magnus a _lot _lately. "I must say that you make an attractive man, Clary." I blushed and looked away. I agree with him, but it's still weird for people to call me, as a guy, attractive. Alec just looked at him. "What's wrong? I _know _that it's Clary now." Alec rolled his eyes but still wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"I think we need to put it to the test," Alec said. "I think you should flirt with either a girl or a gay guy and see how they react. Honestly, if they don't have a boyfriend, they will be _all _over you."

I laughed and asked Magnus, "Okay, what guys here are gay? I know you have better gay-dar than Alec."

He smiled at me with his perfect white teeth and gestured to a guy at the conjured bar, a _very hot _guy. "How do you know he's gay?" Alec asked.

"He asked me out once," said Magnus. When he saw Alec glaring at the unknown guy, he added, "And I told him I was committed to my gorgeous, shadowhunting boyfriend."

Izzy turned to me and said, "Okay, now just go over there, say hi, and if he doesn't have a drink already in front of him, tell him you'll buy him one. Buy one for yourself and just flirt with him like you were flirting with Jace earlier. I guarantee that you guys will be making out by the end of the night. You might even get laid."

"I wouldn't let it get _that_ far. But he _is _hot, so maybe we'll just end up making out." I smiled at her and slowly made my way to the bar, my heart pounding. _What if this doesn't work?_ I asked myself. Before I knew it, I was sitting next to him, smiling. I noticed he didn't have a drink in front of him. "Hey there," I said flirtatiously.

"Um, hey," he replied, blushing.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He nodded shyly. I think being in this body has given me a pretty big confidence boost because I could never get along with a guy this easy so quickly, whether he's gay or straight. "What'll it be?"

"Miller Lite is fine." I nodded and asked the bartender for two of them.

"What's got you so down?" I asked.

He looked down sadly and said, "I've been upset all week. I caught my boyfriend cheating on me a week ago, with a _girl_."

I gaped at him. "_Really?_ My boyfriend cheated on me with a girl last week, too." I wasn't lying. My boyfriend, Sebastian cheated on me with this girl Aline a week ago.

"Small world," he said, smiling meekly. "What's your name?" I paused trying to think of something.

"I'm…Cory," I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

He slowly grasped it and smiled warmly at me, seeming to have forgotten his troubles. "I'm Jesse." I grinned and took a sip of my beer as he did the same. "You know, you're real easy to talk to. But if you don't mind my asking, what exactly _are _you. You don't look like a warlock or one of the faeries." He didn't look like any of those either.

"Actually, I'm Nephilim."

"Huh, so am I. I wonder why haven't seen you around. Are you from Idris?" he asked.

"No, I was born and raised in New York. What about you?"

"I was born in Idris, and when the Clave found out I was gay, they sent me into exile." I felt so bad for him. I reached over and put my hand on his. He had a small, wistful smile gracing his face.

**_WARNING: THE CONTENT BELOW CAN GET PRETTY CLOSE TO AN M RATING. SORRY IF IT MAY MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. THIS IS MOST GRAPHIC CONTENT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN…don't say I didn't warn you…it gets really intense…_**

He leaned over quickly and kissed me on the lips. Jesse looked at me in shock and pulled away just as quick as the kiss had been. I felt bad for deceiving him, but he was just so sweet and cute, he deserved to have a bit of a good time tonight, and so did I. We were both cheated on and just want to forget the guys. I leaned back into him and gave him a longer kiss just as he was about to start apologizing. He stood up and pulled me up with him, our lips still attached. He lightly pushed me back so I was walking backwards. I felt my back hit the wall with him pinning me there, deepening the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. He had his hands on my waist, gently pushing me against the wall as I felt him flick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him in, his tongue now probing my mouth. I felt him moan in my mouth, making me deepen it even more, letting my own tongue in his mouth. I turned us around so he was the one pinned to the wall. My hands slipped from his shoulder up to hold his face in place, pulling him closer to me. I felt his warm hands slide under my shirt, running over my newly acquired six-pack. We both moaned at the feeling. I put all my weight against him so he wouldn't move. I felt my pants tightening quickly, but thankfully that area wasn't near him so he wouldn't be able to feel it.

I pulled away slightly to start trailing kisses down his firm jaw, descending down towards his neck, stopping there to suck and bite the skin, sure to leave a mark. He groaned loudly in my ear, trailing up under shirt until he reached my upper muscles and pulled me so I was closer and so he had a firmer hold on me, if that was even possible. Jesse was amazing. It made me feel bad for deceiving him even more, but I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him. I could tell he could feel my arousal as he bucked against my hips. He spun us around, grinding against me even harder. I slipped one hand down and gently felt his hardness through his jeans. I was still sucking on his neck, sure to leave multiple marks. He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes firmly.

"You have the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen," he murmured. I noticed how his blue eyes sparkled.

"And I love your sparkly blue eyes," I said huskily, out of breath. I turned us around again so now he was against the wall. I devoured his lips with my mouth once again, automatically putting my tongue in his mouth. He brought his hands out of my shirt, up the front and wound his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer and sucking my bottom lip between his, making me weak in the knees. I almost collapsed but his arms caught me as he pinned me again, smirking against my mouth before thrusting his tongue passed my lips. I let my hands slip under his shirt to find out that he had his own six-pack. I wrapped my arm around his waist, still under his shirt and pulled him flush against me.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I reluctantly pulled away from Jesse and glared at the intruder to see it was only Izzy. "May we help you?" Jesse growled.

She lifted her arms in surrender. "I just wanted to talk to you," she said to me. "Your mom just texted me because you wouldn't answer her calls, and she wants to know if you're going to go home or sleep over at 'my' house." Her eyes drifted over to Jesse hinting that she would willingly lie to my mother. "But if you choose the second option, you're going to have to actually come to my house at about eight in the morning. She said that if you sleep over, she's going to pick you up at nine in the morning and you know she always comes earlier than she says."

I looked at Jesse and he whispered in my ear, "You want to come back to my place? I live alone." His hot breath on my ear made me weak. He gently licked it, almost making me collapse.

"T-Tell her I-I'm going t-to sleep o-over." My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt his tongue caress the area behind my ear. He sucked my earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. Izzy was still standing there watching us. "What do you need, Izzy?" I asked her. She handed me my phone.

"You dropped it. I might need to contact you if your mother comes to pick you up earlier than expected." I snatched the phone and waved her off as Jesse licked and sucked on my neck and as he bit down enough to leave a mark, I grinded into him again. "Do you want to get out of here now?" He nodded into my neck and grabbed my hand, leading me out the door. We hailed a taxi and stumbled unceremoniously onto the back seat. Jesse told the driver the address and continued kissing my lips, his hands roaming my body. When we came to a stop, he threw a couple twenties at the driver and pulled me out of the taxi. He brought me onto the porch and hastily unlocked the door. Once we were through, he used my body to shut the door before holding me against it and claiming my mouth as his.

He kissed me slowly and gently, almost lovingly. "Cory," he whispered against my lips. "I need you." I started to unbutton his shirt, planting kisses down his chest as skin was slowly revealed. Once the shirt was completely open he threw it to the floor and leaned against the wall. I looked up at him and saw his eyes shut tightly as he bit his bottom lip in pleasure. I rubbed his…ahem…area through his jeans as I licked his abs. the sight of him biting that bottom lip was so sexy. I stood back up, still rubbing his jeans and started kissing his neck. He unbuttoned my shirt the same way I did his and he kissed all over my abs, making my knees buckle. When he stood up, I went back to rubbing him. "Mhm…Cory…" he moaned in my ear. "You want to take this into the bedroom?" I nodded as he led the way.

**_I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable but I warned you and I was wondering if I should change the rating to M even though there aren't going to be any lemons because I don't really want to write any…so let me know what you think. Don't worry; this is definitely a Clace fic. But remember that Clary and Jace just met and it was for like 5 minutes so she doesn't even really know him yet. And she was basically using Jesse to do a test run for the rune. So please let me know what you think. And if I get a good number of reviews, I'll put tons of Jace in the next chapter ;)_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. First Date with a Side of Guilt

_**Just so you all know, I am posting an M rated version of what happens in the morning between chapters 2 and 3. I posted it a while ago and I will be taking it down at the end of summer. I am sorry I'm not good with updating but I just graduated from high school and I'm now trying to pay for first year of college. So as you can see, I have a lot on my plate at the moment.**_

It was two in the afternoon when Jesse and I finally get out bed. We took a shower together and got dressed before going to a café down the street from his house. Isabelle had called at about eight o'clock to tell me that my mom was going to be at the Institute to pick me up at three. Jesse told me it takes about a half hour to get to the New York Institute. "So, Cory, what time do you want to go out tonight?"

"Actually, I just realized I can't tonight. But how about tomorrow?" I asked, grabbing my latte from the counter.

"Yea, that's fine," he said, pecking me lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry but I have to start packing up for school."

"You need to pack? Where are you going to school?"

"I'll attending the Manhattan School of the Arts with Alec and Magnus."

We decided that we would just walk to the Institute. "Can I just say how _amazing_ it is that I've met a guy like you?" I shot him a guilty smile, hoping he wouldn't notice. He reached for my hand and held it securely in his.

"I'm glad I met you too, Jesse." I squeezed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked, holding my latte in my other hand. It seems that Jesse really wants this to eventually turn into a serious relationship. _How am I ever going to be able to tell him the truth? _"Actually, I can start packing tomorrow so tonight's good."

We eventually came up to the Institute to see Isabelle sitting on the stairs. "Your mom's not here yet," she said assuringly.

I nodded and turned to Jesse. "Thanks for walking me."

"No problem," he said leaning down to kiss me gently. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, parting his lips easily. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up a bit so I was on my tippy toes. _Of course I'm short when I'm in a boy's body. _

I slowly pulled away and whispered against his lips, "I'll see you tonight. Are you picking me up again or are we going to meet somewhere?"

"I'll pick you up. See you tonight. But first, come here for a second." He pulled me so I was against a hidden wall of the Institute. He put his weight against me and kissed me passionately making my knees weak. I would have fallen if he wasn't supporting me. I heard a horn honk out front.

He didn't stop. He nibbled on my bottom lip making lose my senses. I lightly pushed him away. "Mmm, Jesse, I really need to go. My mom is waiting for me."

He nodded sadly and I instantly felt bad. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a deep, dominating kiss. I pulled away and said, "Pick me up here at eight." I pecked his lips once more before going back over to Izzy. I gave her a hug and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear.

"No problem and I told her about what happened." I nodded and went to my mother's car.

As soon as she saw me, she said, "Well, don't you look cute. Do you want to tell me why you turned yourself into a boy?"

"Izzy applied me for the Manhattan School of Arts for boys. I was thinking of a way to be able to attend there when I suddenly thought of a rune. It worked and this is what it turned me into. But I don't know how long it lasts. I put it on before Magnus' party last night."

She sighed with the confirmation that nothing was really wrong. "So, did you meet anyone at the party?"

"Yes, actually, I have a date tonight.

"With a boy?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mom, it's a boy," I said as if it was obvious.

"Well, does he know that you're a girl?"

"No..." I said, guilty. "But I have a date with him tonight. He's going to pick me up at the Institute."

"Okay, well do you know what time he's going to pick you up?" she asked.

"Eight o'clock. So can you bring me back here by seven so Izzy can pick out clothes for me?" She still hadn't pulled away from the curb.

"Honey, you can stay here for another night and call me when you want to be picked up tomorrow." I hugged her quickly and got out of the car. I walked over to Izzy who was still standing in front of the Institute.

"Hey, can you help me get ready for my date with Jesse. He's picking me up at eight. My mom said I can spend another night here." She nodded her head enthusiastically and dragged me into the Institute.

"You need to give me all the details of last night. How good was he in bed?" she asked, winking at me.

"Okay, it felt amazing, but it also felt awkward for me. I mean obviously I've done it before, but this was my first time doing it as a guy and it feels really weird." All she did was laugh.

At my glare, she tried to settle herself and defend herself. "I'm sorry, Clary, but I mean it's kind of funny. But seriously, I think it's great you meet him. You seem to really like him and he can't keep his hands off you. I guarantee you tonight's date is going to end between the sheets." I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded to walk to Izzy's room. "Let me just go to Alec's room and find an outfit."

"He's not going to mind?" I asked.

"No, he took most of his clothes when he started living with Magnus. Him and Jace both had a fight with our parents so now they're living there." She left to get the clothes and came back with an all black outfit.

"Izzy, how am I going to tell Jesse that I'm a girl?"

"Don't tell him," she said as if it was so obvious. "You haven't liked a guy like this in a long time."

I pulled on the black button up shirt and went into the bathroom to change my pants. I put on the black boxers and black skinny jeans. "Izzy, are you okay? You never like picking out all black outfits." I put on the black adidas sneakers and sat at her vanity. She put some of her brother's gel in my hair that he left in the bathroom. She styled my hair so only a little feel into my eyes. The gel made my usually bright red hair darker. "Oh, and don't call me Clary in front of him. I told him my name's Cory."

Eight o'clock came around quickly. I stood in front of the Institute waiting for him to pull up. A sleek black Mercedes pulled up in front of me. I watched as Jesse stepped out in a light blue button up shirt and black jeans. He came up to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist. His hair was styled perfectly into a faux hawk. He bent down and have me a deep lingering kiss. "Hey," he said against my lips. I smiled and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and gave him a deeper kiss. "We should go before we miss the movie," he whispered.

He opened the door for me, causing me to flush slightly. He went around to his side and started driving to the theater. He bought the tickets and I don't even know what movie he said. I just knew once we sat down that _Now You See Me _was playing. I had already seen it. But I didn't care. He reached over and took my hand in his. I interlaced our fingers and turned to smile at him. We were sitting in the back row, enjoying each other's company. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back and pulled him closer. Thankfully, we were the only ones in the back row.

"You don't want to see the movie?" he asked quietly.

"I've already seen it," I said sheepishly.

He blushed and apologized. "I've seen it, too. I just thought that you would like it." I smiled and kissed him again, automatically parting his lips. I kissed down his jaw line sucked and licked at his neck. I pulled away slightly and continued to kiss him with my tongue exploring his mouth. It seemed like the movie was over too soon.

We left the theater and he drove us to Central Park. It was getting dark so no one was there. He had packed a picnic and set it up by the lake. We spend half an hour feeding each other. I was once again on top of him, kissing him until we were both breathless. "Are you thinking of maybe spending another night at my place?"

"Maybe..." I said, pretending to think it over. He started to pack up the picnic and I helped him. We walked back to his car and he drove us to his house. He opened the door and immediately grabbed my hand, pulling me up to his bedroom. I ran to catch up. Once we were in his room, he pinned me against the door, ravishing my neck. I pulled his face to mine and claimed his lips. We were so list in the kiss that I didn't notice that we were moving until I had pushed Jesse onto the bed. We didn't stop kissing as I laid on top, straddling him. I felt his warm hand brush against my sixpack, causing me to slightly whimper at the contact. He took his hand out of my shirt and started to unbutton it. Once it was open, he kissed all over my chest and abs, before coming back up and devouring my lips.

He flipped us over after taking off my shirt. He was now straddling me and I couldn't get his shirt off fast enough before I started on his belt buckle. I took off his belt and slid further up the bed so I was resting against the headboard. He crawled up my body and pulled me closer so my head was on the pillow. I pulled him even closer so his body was flush up against mine, our bodies fitting perfectly. I kissed his ear lobe before taking it into my mouth, sucking and worrying it between my teeth. The moans he was making made me go hard and I could tell he felt it when he moaned even louder. I unbuttoned his pants quickly and threw them onto the floor. He worked on my pants quickly and they soon joined his. I bit and sucked up and down his neck before claiming his lips with mine. His tongue was instantly in my mouth with our hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Before either of us knew it, both pairs of underwear joined the rest of the clothes. I flipped us over and continued to do unspeakable things to him.

_**In the morning...**_

I once again woke up with a strong arm wrapped around my waist as I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me.

_**Review and the next chapter we will see how Clary will react when she sees Jace again. Sorry if I'm not good at updating but I'm writing this on my phone so I apologize if there are a lot of mistakes.**_

_**REVIEW! ! !**_


End file.
